Prequel To The Starlit Warrior
by Subtle Shenanigans
Summary: Prequel to my upcoming story, 'The Starlit Warrior'. Sucky, but the upcoming story will be better. I promise. READ AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE More of a charcter introducer-thingy. UNBETA'D. PHOTO FROM DEVIANT ART, NOT MINE!


**A/N: Surren, Vrekk mae-esh A'en? (Surren/Sirrius, what the hell do you think you're doing?)**

 **Well, this idea is a little prequel to an upcoming fic I may start, "The Starlit Warrior." It takes place after** _ **Bramblestar's Storm**_ **with a few key differences:**

 **THE THREE STILL HAVE THEIR POWERS. Not always, but they come back on and off. They're not gone- just not always available.**

 **Anything in the upcoming Arc,** _ **A vision of Shadows**_ **, will most likely be ignored. Lionblaze and Cinderheart's kits in the short manga from that SE will become their second litter later (Their first litter that I had made up had been just before** _ **Sign of the**_ ** _Moon_ came out). I have a sketch of this story, and it will be kinda like a Super Edition. So chapters will actually be **_**long**_ **.**

 **Also, I am aware that 'Moon' isn't supposed to be used, but Erin Hunter has made mistakes like that, so I think it's okay that I can use it once or twice. But I won't make it a habit. The same with genetically impossible colorations. They've happened in the books, so I thought, 'Why not?'**

 **I came up with the whole sketch in one day, and this short prequel in an hour. So please bear with my insanity.**

 **Feel free to tell me what you think of the short and if you would read the upcoming fic (I'm sorry that this doesn't reveal any of the plot line. I will try to get the first chap. Written).**

Prequel To The Starlit Warrrior

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

The summons echoed through the Thunderclan camp as cats of various hues, shapes, and ages gathered to the center of the camp. Bramblestar, the powerful dark tabby tom and leader of Thunderclan, stood regally on the Highledge, observing his clanmates settle. He purred. This was definitely one of his favourite duties as leader.

His deputy and mate- the ginger she-cat with a temper as fiery as her coat, Squirrelflight- rested beneath Highledge. Although she wasn't far from kitting, she had insisted on leaving the nursery for this event. One of the cats that she'd raised as her own had kits who were being made into apprentices. It was too important of an event to miss.

A large golden tabby tom with amber eyes stood beside his mate, a beautiful dappled gray she-cat with blue eyes. She was grooming her kits, both toms, who tried to scoot away from her. The golden tabby's giant frame rumbled with laughter. This was their first litter, and they were overjoyed that Thunderclan would have them as apprentices.

A slender gray tabby darted to the front of the crowd, His brilliant blue eyes unfocusing. _Please!_ He yowled in his head. _Starclan! Let me see today's ceremony!_

He settled next to someone- the elder she-cat, Sandstorm, he realized- as Bramblestar leapt off Highledge to begin the ceremony. The blind cat sent one last plea as his leader began to speak.

"Today we gather to make these two fine kits of Lionblaze and Cinderheart into apprentices. Ashkit, come forward."

The blind cat had a thousand curses ready for the starry cats, until suddenly, like a drop of water hitting a puddle, his vision rippled and he was able to see.

A darker gray tabby, with a similar build to the slender blind cat, bounded forward, his tail shot out in excitement. He had odd eyes, the left being a deep blue and the right an amber-brown. He stopped expectantly in front of his leader.

"Do you wish to train as a loyal Thunderclan apprentice?"

"I do," the kit squeaked.

"Then from this moment on, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Ashpaw. Dovewing," he added, "You are ready for your first apprentice. Train Ashpaw well and show him kindness is an asset, not a weakness."

A soft gray she-cat with blue eyes padded forward and touched noses with her new apprentice. Seeing they had greeted each other, Bramblestar motioned the other kit forward. He was a white tom with the palest gray patches, like an overcast day. His eyes were like his brother's, except that the left eye was an amber-brown and the right a deep blue. He had a broader build, like his father, and would grow to a promising size. He walked like he always thought carefully about his every step. He stopped softly in front of his leader.

"Moonkit," he meowed, "you have chosen a different path from your brother, though no less important or honorable. From this moment on, you shall be known as Moonpaw. May you learn much and become a great medicine cat under Jayfeather's guidance."

The blind tabby went forward to greet his new apprentice. Although Jayfeather would try to deny it, he felt deep affection for his brother's kits. He'd always made time to play with them after they were born, and he was happily astounded when Moonkit had asked to be his apprentice. He sent thanks to Starclan that he was able to experience this day like a vision - with sight.

"Ashpaw! Moonpaw! Ashpaw! Moonpaw!"

The clan yowled their names, Jayfeather's voice one of the loudest.

 _Thank you, Starclan, for allowing me to see today._

Little did he know that it was the only thing they could do for him. They looked down on the ceremony with sadness. They had seen the blind cat's future- and it did not bode well.


End file.
